The applicant has developed an identification device comprising a passive radio-frequency transponder integrated into a ring that can be worn every day, such as a finger ring. This passive device described in document FR1554360 is able to emit information, notably identification information, when an antenna emits electromagnetic waves within range. For this purpose, the device comprises a memory storing certain personal information of the user. However, in the event that the device is stolen or lost, another person could usurp the use, which leads to a risk of a diversion of the object and therefore a lack of security.